


It's A Long Way To Tipperary

by Lothiriel84



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Gen, M/M, Platonic Romance, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...but my heart's right there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Long Way To Tipperary

It all started so gradually that neither of them actually noticed. Heavens knew that Martin could use a friend, and Douglas needed a distraction after his latest divorce; it was only natural that they ended up seeking each other's company in between flights, even if it was just for a quiet night in watching a film or something. And if an exhausted Martin happened to drop off snuggled against Douglas' shoulder, there was nothing wrong about that; it was rather nice, as a matter of fact.

The first time it occurred to Douglas that they might be overstepping the boundaries of friendship he was already threading his fingers through Martin's hair, the younger man simultaneously tensing up and leaning further into the touch. Except that he was fairly sure he wasn't attracted to men, and as far as he knew Martin wasn't either; that meant he had no idea what to make of it, and he hated it when he wasn't one step ahead of everyone else all the time.

Truth be told, he was willing to concede that his captain's appearance was aesthetically pleasing; teasing and joking aside, he was genuinely fond of the man – had been for a while, if he had to be completely honest with himself. However, he definitely wasn't looking forward to getting him into his bed anytime soon, though he would probably give kissing a trial run if it ever came to that.

He could name at least two separate occasions in the past when he'd experienced something of the kind – toying with the idea of embarking in a romantic relationship with another man, only to dismiss it as ridiculous since he wasn't sexually attracted to them – but now, somehow, the situation felt different. The fact that Martin wasn't attracted to him that way seemed to simplify things rather than complicate them, no matter how strange it might sound.

 

* * *

 

For the next few weeks they carried on as normal, both of them acting as if nothing had happened; it was only when he witnessed one more of Martin's disastrous attempts at flirting with a woman that everything began to fall into place. The lad looked simultaneously excited and terrified at the prospect of a hypothetical relationship, but now that he was paying attention Douglas could easily tell that attraction didn't come into it at all.

Later on, as they were slumped on their pathetic excuses for beds in a nondescript hotel room, Martin glanced over at him and let out a resigned sigh. “Go ahead. I know you're dying to.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“No jokes on how I'm absolutely hopeless at flirting?” his friend went on in a faintly bitter tone. “Or the fact that I'm not even really – trying?”

“Correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't seem entirely at ease with the implications of a potential relationship. Platonic romance, on the other hand – is that what you're looking for?”

“Ludicrous, isn't it?” Martin murmured wistfully, as if to himself. “I'd better give up hope, I guess.”

“Not necessarily,” Douglas said softly, holding his gaze long enough for the other man to turn an enticing shade of pink.

They fell silent then – but it was a companionable silence rather than an uneasy one. And if Martin smiled a little more than usual on their return flight, Douglas couldn't say he minded in the slightest.

 

* * *

 

Navigating an asexual relationship wasn't always easy, but somehow they made it work. Most people simply assumed they were just good friends, and Douglas didn't bother to correct them; what he and Martin did in the privacy of his flat was none of their business, even if it involved cuddling and kissing rather than engaging in whatever activities were ordinarily deemed appropriate for either friends or couples.

They had talked it over time and time again, and Martin had made it quite clear that he wouldn't hold it against him if Douglas ever felt the need to – scratch an itch with some random woman, so to speak. The young captain even went as far as make himself scarce when an attractive blonde started flirting quite outrageously with his partner during a layover; it would be so easy to take her up on her offer and follow her to her room, indulge himself just for the one night, and yet Douglas knew with sudden clarity that he couldn't do such a thing.

He remembered exactly how he'd felt in the aftermath of Helena's betrayal; it wasn't so much about the act itself, as it was about the broken trust and the sense of loss that had inevitably followed. There was no way he would put someone he cared about through any of it, never mind that the poor sod had given him his blessing; that was why he politely declined the woman's invitation and headed back to the room they were sharing.

Martin was perched on the edge of the bed, his knees hugged to his chest and his face carefully blank. “Why are you here?” he muttered, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “Wasn't she good enough for you?”

Douglas sat down beside him, gently peeling his hand away and cradling it between his own. “I wasn't interested, actually.”

“Oh. Alright. I – I'm sure you'll be luckier next time.”

“Martin, look at me. There isn't going to be a 'next time'. I'm quite happy with what we have, and I wouldn't trade it for all the one-night stands in the world.”

The hopeful look on the lad's face warred with the anxiety that was second nature to him. “I can't ask that much of you. It wouldn't be fair if I did.”

“I know you're not asking,” Douglas confirmed, a soft smile tugging at his lips. “It's my choice, Martin – and I choose you.”

Next thing he knew he had an endearingly affectionate captain in his arms, and he couldn't quite remember the last time he'd felt so utterly content – lack of sex notwithstanding. 


End file.
